Vengeance of Yokai
by LetYourStoriesOut
Summary: One year on, and he's still missed. Yokai was caught and imprisoned, then he drove himself insane. Now he's returned with a new appearance. But he's still in prison, so who is the new Yokai terrorising San Fransokyo? And how can he have a bigger emotional impact than the original? Big Hero 6 may realise they know more about the new Yokai than they think...
1. Prologue

(AN: This is a prologue to a story which I've thought of. Though it may take some time for an update. Sorry, life's got to come first. Anyway this chapter is a flashback to Tadashi's memorial and how the other BH6 members were affected by his death. Next chapter will definitely start the story. Enjoy this for now!)

"Callaghan's in there." Tadashi said to his little brother. "Someone has to help!" He just dashed into the burning building without thinking twice. Everything was burning and he knew the building would either explode or collapse at any moment. He looked around and saw who he was looking for. was placing Hiro's transmitter on his head. "Professor!" Tadashi exclaimed. Callaghan placed the transmitter on and used Hiro's microbots to shove Tadashi into a wall.

"You will not interfere with the plan. Tell your mom and dad I said hello." Callaghan created a small dome to protect himself from the flames. At that moment, the building blew up with Tadashi in it...

An hour after the fire was finally out, Hiro evaded the firefighters to search the rubble. He searched for around 30 seconds until he saw what he was looking for.

"No!" Hiro whispered to himself as he ran over to find a burnt body under the ruins. He knew exactly who it was. There was only one person who it could have been. "Tadashi!"

At the funeral, Cass requested a closed coffin. She felt that Hiro should not see what happened to Tadashi again. Tadashi's friends were there to comfort them. They were all wearing black clothes. Each one was affected by what happened. Some of them were affected more than others.

 _Fred_

Fred returned home afterwards that day and Heathcliffe was speaking to him.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Master Frederick?" Heathcliffe asked.

"No, thank you, Heathcliffe." Fred answered.

"Well, just let me know if you need anything later, sir." Fred went straight to his room of superhero memorabilia. When in there, he picked up some comics that were credited with 'Writer: Freddy Lieber. Pencils, Colors and Inks: Tadashi Hamada.' Fred shed a tear. "Just like our characters, Tadashi. You've gone too soon."

 _Wasabi_

Wasabi returned to his apartment and just layed on his bed, wearing his suit (minus the blazer jacket) and staring at the ceiling. Grief had not gotten the better of him. Not yet...

 _GoGo and Honey Lemon_

Honey Lemon and GoGo both went back to the institute. Everyone who knew Tadashi closely had been given the option to go home after the funeral, but GoGo and Honey chose to go back. GoGo began working on her electromagnetic suspension bike, when she saw that Honey was breaking down. Being the friend she was, GoGo walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Honey." GoGo asked with sympathy. "Are you alright? You look as ill as Hiro." Honey didn't respond. She started breathing heavy. "Honey." Honey just fell to her knees and started crying. GoGo wrapped her arm around Honey. "Tadashi wouldn't want you to be like this. He would want you to be as strong as he knew you could be."

Honey just looked at GoGo with sadness. "He had everything planned, GoGo." She said. "He was going to show everyone just how much he loved me." Honey reached into her top's pocket and pulled out something even GoGo was not expecting. "He wanted to marry me. I overheard him talking to Wasabi. He was going to ask me when we got back to the café that night. Now, our future's gone. It died when he did." GoGo just hugged Honey as tight as she could.

Tadashi never called the group his friends. He was so close with each of them that he called them family. If only Tadashi stayed out of the building... Then Big Hero 6 would likely have never formed. Tadashi wanted to help people, so family did just that...

(AN: Big Hero 6 are a lot like other families. When one member dies, the rest are hit really hard, and that is the understatement of the 21st century. Depressing chapter, but let's end with something positive. I ship Tadahoney (As everyone calls it) and I don't know why I do. I just think they make the perfect couple, even more so than Tadashi X GoGo. And of course, I believe that they're both 18, otherwise I wouldn't try and get them married. Even if Honey was only 17, Tadashi would've waited. He's that caring and loving of Honey Lemon. As I said at the beginning, I'll update when I update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!)


	2. Return of Yokai

_Present Day_

 _At an undisclosed warehouse_

A number of San Fransokyo's most notorious criminals were meeting after receiving an anonymous message. There was the Fujitas, a trio of women who committed murders using the same strategy as each other. There was the Underground, who dealt in the illegal deals and botfights in the city, led by Mr Yama. Finally there was the Gōtō, who committed bank robberies and would kill anyone who even looked at them the wrong way, even their own members. Recently these teams were all led by Yokai, aka Robert Callaghan until he was arrested. Since then, they have all become one team led by Yama. As they attended the meeting, each individual group had one question on their mind.

"Does anyone know who organised this?" The Fujitas leader asked.

"I thought it was Yama." The Gōtō leader responded.

"Well, he's not here."

"That's because he doesn't even give a damn about our groups, just his own. I'll shove that robot up his-"

"Shut up, Gōtō." A voice said above on a balcony. "It's my meeting." Everyone seemed to know who this person was.

"Yokai!"

"Boss." Fujita said. "Yama is trying to get us to kill each other. We didn't even do anything!"

"We all know that's a load of bull." Yokai walked forward. He looked a bit different compared to when he was boss. He wore a short jacket rather than a coat, and his white mask now covered his entire head, effectively making it a helmet. The helmet still had red stripes and yellow eyes, like the original mask. Yokai was wielding an semi-automatic machine gun, which he fired at the people below him. They ducked and used cover until he stopped.

"The hell is wrong with-" Fujita was shot at by Yokai.

"I said shut up."

"You wanna die?" Gōtō shouted, realising the truth. "There are easier ways to kill yourself other than posing as the boss of the crime syndicate!"

"Such as threatening the guy with the machine gun? Listen to me, you homicidal dirt bags. **I** run the crime syndicate from this moment onward. You two teams are the most wanted criminals in all of northern California. I'm offering you shit sacks a deal: You go about your businesses, both legal and illegal, as usual and hand 35 percent over to me. That's actually the biggest deal you can get seeing as Yama keeps all your profits to himself. In return, you get protection from both Yama and Big Hero 6. But you only attack adult males. Any women, teens or children end up in a coffin and you might as well kill yourselves before I get the chance to. This entire country deserves a better class of criminal, and we're gonna give it to 'em."

"Okay, honourable killer, that's quite generous. But how de we know that we're safe?"

Yokai threw a bag onto the floor. Gōtō opened it up and vomited at the sight of what was inside.

"These guys arrived 3 hours ago to head you off and kill you all. They wanted your blood, I got you their heads. All 25 heads were off in 1 hour. Wanna see how much I can do in 5 hours? I'm not asking you to risk your lives by betraying Yama. I'm telling you. " Yokai shot the warehouse up again and when the firing stopped, everyone looked up and he was gone.

"35 works for me." Fujita said as the whole warehouse remained silent, scared of what this new Yokai was capable of.

 _Later that night_

In the middle of the night at the San Fransokyo International Airport, a truck was speeding through the runways. The driver and passenger were panicking as they rammed through crowds of workers.

"Where are the others?" The driver asked, terrified.

"Screw 'em." The passenger answered. "Just get us out of here." The truck raced around, being chased by the superhero team, Big Hero 6. The truck appeared to have lost them. "I think we're clear." As if on cue a purple-armoured 16-year-old dropped onto the hood of the truck. It was Hiro Hamada, the leader of Big Hero 6.

"Think again!" Hiro said. The passenger loaded a shotgun and fired at Hiro. Hiro managed to jump out of the way just in the nick of time. When the driver could see the road again, there was a red and purple robot in front of them. This was Baymax, the brawn of Big Hero 6. The driver stopped just in time and the two thieves surrendered.

When the two had been apprehended, the rest of Big Hero 6 and police arrived for interrogation. GoGo started the questions.

"Who's the package for?"

"It's for Yama!" The driver answered.

"Thanks, Sherlock! Why'd you steal it from him and who were you gonna give it to?"

"We were gonna give it to Yokai! We had no choice, he's-" That was the driver could say before he and the passenger were shot dead. Baymax's zoom-in scanner showed the sniper.

"I have located the culprit." Baymax said, pointing in the direction the bullets came from. "He is on a rooftop 3.5 miles away."

"Shouldn't take us long to get there." Hiro said. "Baymax, wings!" Hiro climbed onto Baymax's back. "You guys can take care of things here, right?"

"As long as you can take care of yourself." Honey Lemon responded.

Hiro nodded. "Fly!" Baymax took off towards the sniper. When they got there, the rifle was still there but the sniper had fled. "Gone!"

"I am continuing to track the culprit. He is in a blue vehicle, license plate: 3A63827." Baymax flew till he was over the car he was tracking. The car was speeding down the street and drove into a tunnel. Baymax went around, and kept with the car until they reached the site where Big Hero 6 defeated the first Yokai. There were barrels of explosive chemicals everywhere, so Baymax landed carefully. When he and Hiro saw that the person they'd been chasing looked like Yokai, Baymax scanned him. "I am unable to gather the statistics of the culprit."

"There's good reason for that." Yokai shouted before shooting the barrels, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Baymax and Hiro looked around for Yokai. He was nowhere to be found. Baymax turned his attention to Hiro.

"You have sustained a cut on your left calf. I recommend an anti bacterial spray." Baymax sprayed the anti-septic onto Hiro's leg.

"Let's regroup with the other at Fred's." Hiro said.

Back at Fred's mansion, Hiro was checking an image of the new Yokai with the rest of Big Hero 6.

"This new Yokai." Fred said. "In order to stop Baymax from scanning him, he would need to know that Baymax scans everyone."

"There's also the fact that of his targets." Hiro said. "If he wanted to kill us, why didn't he pull the trigger when we were in his sights?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to kill us." Honey answered.

"I think he wants to toy with us." GoGo responded.

"It could be the same Yokai." Hiro answered. "He bears resemblance to the original. But he's locked up, he's become insane and this is not how he'd do things. There's actually been a decrease in crime since he appeared."

"So what," Wasabi asked. "He's on our side?"

"Possibly. We should make sure that this is not the same guy. I'm going to visit the first Yokai."

"For someone who started college aged 14 because they're too smart, that's a dumb move." GoGo said.

"Alright. Honey, you come with me. GoGo keeps telling me to woman up, even though I'm male, and she complains when I do."

"Okay. But GoGo's gonna give you a broken nose when we get back."

"Baymax, I am satisfied with my care." Baymax walked over to a power pod and deactivated. "See you when we're done."

(AN: The license plate number is something I got stuck in my head. If there's a car in real life with that number, it is purely coincidental. The Fujitas were originally going to be in the movie as Yokai's henchmen. I decided to carry this into my story. I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please review. Thanks for reading and I'll see you later.)


	3. Prison Visit and Second Battle

(AN: I just wanted to explain that in this fanfic, Disney's Big Hero 6 is canon to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Instead of taking place in an alternate dimension, it takes place 252 years after the end of the MCU. Since they are immortal, it's possible for Big Hero 6 to meet the Guardians of the Galaxy. Let me know in reviews if you'd like to see that.)

Hiro and Honey Lemon arrived at the prison where the first Yokai was being held. It was built over the Old San Francisco Golf Club after the club was destroyed in an earthquake that turned San Francisco into San Fransokyo. They were escorted to the cell by the warden. The door was opened and the two walked in. The door shut behind them and they faced the original Yokai. Their former college teacher Robert Callaghan. He was sat on a metal chair in front of a table and restrained with a straitjacket. He looked up at Hiro and Honey.

"You're looking well!" Callaghan said. "Been working out? You could probably do with a drink high in calcium and vitamin D, get the bones as strong as the muscles. Then again, I need it more. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Honey showed Callaghan the still image that Baymax recorded.

"He calls himself Yokai." Hiro said. "Tell us what you know."

"That his fashion sense is abysmal. When I took that identity, my attire was better. It was more about scaring my enemies than making myself look cool. Kids nowadays."

"If you're behind this in away, there's no point denying it. You won't get-"

"Oh, Hamada! You really are a lot less fun these days. You've put on big boy pants and your balls have dropped. Still, better of than your brother, right?" Hiro made his hand into a fist at the mention of the word brother. "I personally think he enjoyed being food for the maggots, don't you?" Outside the cell, all that could be heard was Callaghan letting out a sudden scream and the wall being hit really hard. The guards looked through the window expecting Hiro to be attacking Callaghan. Except it was Honey who threw him to the wall. Everyone was surprised at her actions, even Hiro. She had her arm pinning Callaghan to the wall by his neck. She looked ready to crush his windpipe. When Callaghan got his breath back, he smiled at Honey. "You actually gonna do what Hiro tried to do? Or are you just gonna put me in hospital with a boo-boo for 4 months?" Honey realised what she was doing and let Callaghan go. "Same old Honey, just a disappointment. But, back to the matter at hand. This new Yokai, do you really think I would kill someone who didn't work for Alistair Krei. Even I would, I'd make sure you knew it was me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Callaghan kept laughing as Honey and Hiro left his cell to return to Fred's mansion.

 _2 days later, at the HQ of the Crime Syndicate..._

The Underground group were walking with new recruits to meet their boss, Yama.

"I know you guys never met his before," the main Underground leader said. "But be cool. This is Yama, successor to Yokai. Yama is the first person to gain control of the entire syndicate in the 162 years of San Fransokyo. Yokai may have been the leader, but he took the position from Yama, and now our true boss is back. Whatever he wants in this city, he gets. But his... let's say 'personality' takes some time to warm up to." The leader opened the door to Yama's huge office. All that could be heard was "They did what? WHAT?!" being said by Yama. "Great, he's pissed." The entire group walked in.

"They have defected to a new competitor." A woman replied to Yama. "He goes under the name of Yokai."

"So we're being attacked by the former boss. I don't care, do you idiots know how many bidders I had on that package? This list would be as long as the carpet. Billions burned straight to hell! DO YOU KNOW WHO'S MONEY THAT IS?!"

"Your money."

"MY MONEY. MINE. This score was a game changer. It was gonna turn me into the biggest crime syndicate leader in the entire world. Now I'm stuck competing in botfights just so no one believes I'm even a criminal mastermind, let alone the leader of the entire syndicate! And the new rival's bringing Big Zero 6 to my doorstep. I could have at least bribed the cops into giving the package back, but four of the super losers saw to its destruction."

"They do tend to hand over dangerous stuff to the police."

"Look, this circus act, this new Yokel Guy-"

"Yokai."

"Whatever. He's dead. Make sure of it." Yama turned to the new recruits. "New guys."

"Sir." One of the recruits said.

"Don't be nervous, kid. I'll make you a deal: stop staring at me and your eyes get to stay in their sockets." The recruit turned his eyes towards the ceiling, but when Yama turned his head away, he saw that the recruit was staring at him again, so he punched the recruit so hard, he fell to the floor and his nose broke. Yama just turned away. "Give me the specs on tonight's shipment."

"Yes, sir." The leader of the underground said. "It's 12 cases of assorted MGs and Glocks along with 6000 .45 calibre Glock rounds, and 3 cases of RPGs. It's all bought and paid for, so this is solely a delivery, not a buy. Given the current circumstances, I've made the decision to double security and change the location of the drop off." Little did any of the syndicate know that while the shipment was being discussed, Yokai was listening into to their audio feeds from another rooftop opposite their headquarters.

"Thanks for the tip." Yokai said before setting off to the drop off point for the shipment.

40 minutes later, the helicopter carrying the shipment was landing at the drop off and 16 of Yama's men were waiting.

"What they waiting for?" The co-pilot asked. One of the men boarded the chopper.

"Can we hurry this up?!" The pilot asked. "We're only meant to stay here for 4 and a half minutes." Yama's man pulled a gun on the two pilots and pulled his hood down revealing that it was Yokai.

"It's okay. I won't be staying long." Yokai said, before throwing the two out and taking off with the weapons. However, when he got into the air, the helicopter windows were being covered by some dark swarm. "Big Hero 6!" Yokai landed the helicopter on the roof and he saw the team. "Time show them my new powers!" As Big Hero 6 approached, the helicopter burst into flames, except the flames were silver instead of a natural orange. Less than a split second later, Yokai was right in Hiro's face.

"How did you-?" Hiro said before Yokai disappeared again, this time he was right in front of GoGo.

"Nice night for a run, eh?" That was when GoGo realised that Yokai was running as fast a bullet. It was a good thing she could too. She saw Yokai on another building and she chased after him, with Hiro and Fred riding Baymax not too far behind. The chase led from rooftop to rooftop to eventually the same construction site Baymax, Hiro and Yokai were at the other day. Yokai was in the building under construction and GoGo was still chasing him. Yokai grabbed a small barrel and jumped through a gap out of the construction site. When he could see GoGo and Baymax closing in on him, he threw the barrel towards GoGo, his hand generated a silver fireball and he threw the flame at the barrel, exploding it and nearly injuring GoGo, though GoGo found some cover in time. The chase continued on the levels of the second building under construction. Yokai managed to reach the end of the building and jumped again. GoGo threw one of her discs at him, which he caught threw at Baymax, causing the robot to slowly lose altitude. Yokai jumped into a monorail station above the ground. Baymax crash landed inside at the same time GoGo landed. When they looked around, Yokai was nowhere to be seen.

"We lost him?" Fred asked. Hiro turned and saw some bombs nearby set to detonate in 3 seconds.

"MOVE!" Hiro shouted as the bombs detonated, sending everyone flying and injuring Fred. When they faced the rails again, Yokai was there.

"Still got that need for speed, Ethel?! And Hiro, seriously! You gra-" At that moment a train came round and blocked the team's view of Yokai. When the train had gone past completely, there was no Yokai. Everyone was surprised that Yokai knew GoGo and Hiro. Honey Lemon contacted the team.

 _"Guys. Everyone is safe. Wasabi and I are returning to the mansion."_

"Thanks, Honey. We'll meet you there."

At the mansion, Hiro was watching what GoGo had managed to record of Yokai through her helmet, while Baymax and Wasabi were tending to Fred.

"This new guy is definitely a supervillain." Fred said. "Those abilities are not natural to humans."

"I've been looking at his abilities." Wasabi said. "Around 250 years ago, there were humans with mutated genetics known simply as mutants. Two of them had similar powers to what Yokai used. Shiro Yoshida AKA Sunfire, who could control flames and plasma rays and was empowered by the sun itself, and Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver, a mutant with the ability to slow down time. They were both killed during battles and then resurrected using something that was like a fountain of youth. On side notes of Quicksilver: There were two sides of mutants, the Brotherhood, who wanted to conquer humans, and the X-Men, who wanted to co-exist with humans. Quicksilver and his twin sister, known as Wanda or Scarlet Witch, were onside with the X-Men, even though their father was the leader of the Brotherhood."

"Nice exposition. Even without the mutant powers, he's got some skills. Look at when he threw GoGo's disc at us. You don't just do that, you need to practice it till you've got it down, and then you practice it some more."

"Then there's the fact that he still has his hand." Hiro said. "How many people can catch one of those disks without it cutting through their hand?"

"No one. GoGo knows how to keep her stuff safe."

"Thanks, Fred." GoGo said. "Go up and see your parents. We'll handle the rest ourselves."

"Okay. Wasabi, did GoGo just thank me?"

"Yes."

"Weird..."

Hiro kept analysing what the last thing Yokai said.

 _"Hiro, seriously? You gra-"_ Hiro slowed the audio down. _"You gradu-"_ Hiro isolated the sound to hear what Yokai said in full. _"You graduated from high school when you were 13!"_ Hiro, Honey, GoGo and Wasabi were shocked at the audio. There was only one person who kept reminding Hiro of that fact.

"T-Tadashi?!"

(AN: Holy **S** weet **H** oney **I** ced **T** ea! Could Hiro's brother be alive?! If he is, why is he fighting _against_ him? How could he have come back? Please Review this story if you like it and want to see what was proposed at the top of this chapter. And yes, I'm saying that the X-Men existed in the MCU, if you disagree with my opinion, that's alright, just keep it civil. And as always, I will see you all later.)


End file.
